U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,651 of Grantz et al, entitled "Magnetic Disc Storage System with Hydrodynamic Bearing," discloses a spindle assembly for rotatably supporting a magnetic storage disc that utilizes fluid-dynamic bearings defined by a one-piece central bearing with spherical bearings cones, which supports a spindle hub with spherical bearing seats. The present invention is an improvement on the method of fabricating spindle assemblies of similar construction.